


Buffy the Vampire Slayer

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Clexa Halloween Week, Clextober20, Day 7: Free Day, Day7, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Games, Handcuffed Together, halloween party, matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: “Octavia, um, I still don’t have a partner and neither does Anya,” Lexa began. Octavia looked at her, a mischievous smile on her face. It was true. Everyone else was partnered, except the two sisters, and there was a reason for that. Before Octavia could offer her a reply, the front door bashed open again, letting in a gust of wind. Lexa didn’t even have to turn her attention towards the door, already knowing who was there based on the raucous laughter and loud voices. Obviously, it was Octavia’s best friends, Clarke and Raven. They’d met a handful of times, and each time, Lexa felt more infuriated with them – especially the blonde. They were loud, extroverted, and loved jokes and pranks. Lexa was quite the opposite. She let out an exasperated sigh before turning towards the newcomers. She at least had to be pleasant. However, she felt her stomach drop as she laid eyes on the two women. This couldn’t be happening…ORThe AU where Octavia sets up two pairs of arch nemeses (Anya/Raven and Clarke/Lexa), cuffing them together for the rest of the night to complete Halloween games in hopes they'll realise their feelings for each other. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Nathan Miller, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late, I've felt quite ill today. Just a headache from lack of sleep I think, so no need to worry, but I have got it finished! Last minute idea again, so hope you like the last installment of Clexa week! Again, not had time to check over for any mistakes, so apologies if I've missed any:)

Octavia sniggered to herself as she watched Lincoln’s sister walk into their Halloween Party. Lexa was dressed as a vampire, crisp white shirt tucked into tapered black trousers, black brogues at the bottom and a black cape flowing behind her. Her effort was unexpected. The woman hardly ever got dressed up for Halloween, and it was even rarer for her to attend a party. However, she had even got her sister Anya to cover her face in make-up. It was mostly powdered white, but she had dark lipstick on and black eyeshadow. Anya had even incorporated some fake blood dripping down her chin and neck. Lexa’s addition to the costume was splaying fake blood all over her shirt. Thankfully, it was an old button-up that she could afford ruining. Behind her was Anya, Lincoln’s other sister, who was dressed as a police officer. She was wearing her black, skinny jeans, a black shirt tucked in, a hat, a leather jacket, and some policing accessories like a plastic gun, handcuffs, and badge. Octavia’s smirk grew as she made her way over to the women.

“Wow, you guys look great!” she said, taking in their appearance. Octavia was dressed in a cute, red dress and cape over the top. She was Little Red Riding Hood. Anya huffed in response.

Lexa sighed as she said, “Thanks. You also look good.” It was apparent that the two sisters didn’t want to be there. However, this was all part of Octavia’s master plan. It had taken them both a lot of convincing for them to even consider attending the Halloween party in the first place. Anya claimed that she was busy doing her ‘lawyer business’ in the office, especially over October, but Octavia worked at the same firm and managed to pull some strings so Anya could take a day off after the party. After that, Anya had no excuse to avoid the party. Lexa had been more of a challenge. She was being overworked by her boss as she’d just started at a new company. Thankfully, her boss had allowed her to start late the next day, so she could lie in and recover from the night before.

“Aw, I’m so glad you guys could make it!” said Lincoln, the middle sibling of the three. He walked up behind his fiancé, placing his hand on her shoulder. He was dressed in a red flannel shirt, a white, ripped t-shirt underneath, a pair of jeans, and had painted on some unruly hair over his face. It took Lexa a short while to guess that he was a werewolf. Apparently, Anya was a little slower.

“What are you meant to be? A dog?” she asked. Her hands were on her hips, a permanent scowl on her face.

Letting out a laugh, Octavia said, “No! He’s the big bad wolf from Little Red Riding Hood.” Anya pursed her lips disapprovingly. She hated cheesy things like that, especially when couples matched their Halloween costumes.

“Why did you even assign us these costumes in the first place? It was a good job you gave us fair warning, because I probably wouldn’t have been able to pick up this police stuff if not,” said Anya. Lexa felt uneasy as Octavia’s smirk grew impossibly wide.

“Can’t you guess? If Lincoln and I are matching and we allocated costumes to you guys…” Octavia replied. Anya stared blankly at her. She hated having to guess things and preferred just being told directly what was going on. Lexa, on the other hand, put two and two together.

“Wait, no, you can’t be suggesting that—” Lexa began, but was cut off when the front door opened, and a bunch of other guests bundled in. That’s when Lexa noticed that a lot of them had similar costumes. Bellamy (Octavia’s brother) was dressed as Mario with his girlfriend, Echo, dressed as Princess Peach. Upon arrival, Octavia walked over to them, reaching into a bowl on the table. Lexa watched her with curiosity, instantly feeling sick when she saw her pull out a pair of handcuffs. She clipped one around Bellamy’s wrist and the other around Echo’s, cuffing them together. When Lexa turned her attention back to her older brother, he was looking sheepish.

“It was Octavia’s idea,” he rushed. Anya snorted out a laugh of disbelief. Lincoln added, “She thought it would be funny.” Lexa looked around, spotting Octavia’s friend Monty dressed as a zombie getting handcuffed to his boyfriend, Miller, who was dressed an apocalypse survivor. One of Lincoln’s friends was dressed as sailor, cuffed to a mermaid. The more couples Lexa saw, the more her anxiety skyrocketed. Neither her nor Anya were in a relationship and didn’t know anyone else at the party. Not only that, but they obviously couldn’t be partnered because she was a vampire while Anya was a police officer. They weren’t related at all. In fact, the more she looked around, Lexa didn’t recognise anyone who wasn’t already cuffed to someone else. It also didn’t help that no one was dressed as a vampire like herself. Who was she meant to be paired with?

“God, I need a drink,” sighed Anya. Lexa couldn’t agree more.

As the night drew on, Lexa felt more angsty. There were more people turning up, but none were dressed matching how she was dressed. Anya also didn’t have a partner and had downed more drinks than she probably should have. Lexa had drunk a few herself but was trying to stay relatively sober as to not embarrass herself. However, she couldn’t just sit on a chair in the corner, feeling stressed about her lack of partner. So, she downed the rest of her drink and made her way over to the host handcuffed to her brother.

“Octavia, um, I still don’t have a partner and neither does Anya,” Lexa began. Octavia looked at her, a mischievous smile on her face. It was true. Everyone else was partnered, except the two sisters, and there was a reason for that. Before Octavia could offer her a reply, the front door bashed open again, letting in a gust of wind. Lexa didn’t even have to turn her attention towards the door, already knowing who was there based on the raucous laughter and loud voices. Obviously, it was Octavia’s best friends, Clarke and Raven. They’d met a handful of times, and each time, Lexa felt more infuriated with them – especially the blonde. They were loud, extroverted, and loved jokes and pranks. Lexa was quite the opposite. She let out an exasperated sigh before turning towards the newcomers. She at least had to be pleasant. However, she felt her stomach drop as she laid eyes on the two women. This couldn’t be happening…

She first noticed Raven who was dressed in a black skirt and black and white striped top, a black beanie on her head. Clearly, she was a robber. Obviously, she was meant to be partnered with Anya. Oh, her sister would not be impressed with that. If anyone hated the women more than Lexa, it was Anya. Then, her eyes clapped on Clarke. She looked just like Buffy, a skin-tight black dress, black knee socks, shoes and a stake in one hand. Clarke was a vampire slayer. Lexa’s worst nightmare had been realised.

“Octavia, no, I’m not being partnered with—” Lexa began, but once again, she was cut off. Octavia leapt up from her seat, dragging Lincoln with her as she reached for the handcuffs. Before Lexa even realised what was happening, she was being cuffed to Clarke. The blonde had barely taken a few steps into the house, not even having time to register what was going on. When she felt the constraint on her wrist, she spun around, beaming as she was met with Octavia.

“Happy Halloween! Also, what are you doing?” said Clarke. Only then did she spot Lexa was on the other end of the handcuffs. At this realisation, she narrowed her eyes, then turned back to Octavia with a warning glare. Octavia gave an innocent giggle, then brushed her off, grabbing Raven by the wrist and tugging both her and Lincoln towards the grumpy older sister.

“So…” said Lexa. She gave Clarke a sideward glance. The blonde gave a tiny nod of acknowledgement.

“Hello Lexa,” she said simply.

“Clarke,” Lexa replied. She also gave a nod. They turned to each other, exchanging tight-lipped smiles. Just as they turned away from each other, they spotted a very heated exchange between Octavia, Anya and Raven. This would certainly make for an entertaining night at the very least.

“Alright boys and girls! Now that all our guests have arrived and been handcuffed, it’s time to get started on the games!” Octavia announced excitedly. She was the perfect host, bubbly and entertaining. Lincoln stood beside her, a huge smile on his face as he looked out at everyone. Lexa had to admit that his fiancé had really brought him out of his shell. However, the mention of partnered games gave her a tension headache. Octavia continued, “There’s a board in the hallway, separating every pair into the games you’ll be playing first. Once you’ve won or lost, move onto the next game.”

The majority of the pairs shuffled over into the hallway to get a look at the board, but Lexa was the sort of person who would prefer to wait until everyone else had been. Then, she could go when it wasn’t as busy. Of course, Clarke had other ideas. She began tugging Lexa over to the hallway, not waiting to see if she was okay with entering a small crowd in a confined space.

“Clarke,” Lexa warned. The blonde either ignored her or didn’t hear her. Lexa was sure it was the former. More spitefully, Lexa repeated her name, “Clarke!” This got her attention. She turned, stopping immediately in her tracks and causing another pair to bump straight into them.

“What?” she asked incredulously.

“We shouldn’t just go barging straight in there. Let’s just wait until everyone else has found their games and then we’ll look,” said Lexa. She could tell immediately that Clarke wasn’t listening to her. Or, she might be listening, but she certainly wasn’t taking anything on board.

“Who put you in charge?” Clarke countered. Lexa would’ve been mad, furious even, at Clarke’s quip if the girl hadn’t flashed her a dazzling smile. That was the biggest issue Lexa had. She may have a crush on Clarke. Yes, the woman infuriated her to no end, and yes, she was everything Lexa disliked in a person. But she was also exactly Lexa’s type on paper. Her blonde hair always looked immaculate, her blue eyes were always bright and twinkling, and her smile could light up any room. Honestly, it just made Lexa madder that Clarke was so attractive.

Rendered speechless, Lexa allowed Clarke to simply drag her over to the noticeboard, cringing when she spotted their ‘team name’: The Thirsty Ones. Lexa had no idea what that referred to, but Clarke let out a loud laugh as she read it. Octavia popped her head up at the sound, joining in with the laugh like they had some sort of inside joke. Lexa just pretended to look bored. When Clarke looked around at her to see if she was also joining in, she rolled her eyes at the expression she was wearing.

“Thirsty ones, because vampires drink blood. Duh,” said Clarke. It was Lexa who rolled her eyes this time.

The first game they had was beer pong: Great. Lexa could do this. She’d played a few games back when she was at University, and sure, it had been awhile, but she had pretty good aim. They walked over to the beer pong table that had been set up in the kitchen, both silently agreeing that it was better if they didn’t talk to avoid getting into an argument. Both Octavia and Lincoln knew exactly what happened when they were together. They would never see eye-to-eye on anything and all it amounted to was sarcastic quips and insults at each other the whole time. So, why on earth had they put them together for this?

When they reached the table, the other pair was already there. Bellamy and Echo were stood on the other side of the table, filling up their plastic cups with the cheap beer Bellamy had brought. The teams offered each other quick greetings before Lexa began grabbing some cups with her only free hand. Clarke reached for some beer on the side and began pouring.

“Oh, I don’t drink beer. I don’t like it,” said Lexa. She wasn’t expecting such a simple comment to cause a debacle.

“The game is literally beer pong. What do you want me to do?” asked Clarke.

“Well, unless you’re going to be drinking every single cup, I’d suggest picking another drink to fill them with,” Lexa argued. Instead of complying, Clarke continued filling each cup with beer, maintaining challenging eye-contact with the brunette the whole time. Once she’d filled six cups, she downed the rest of the beer can and tossed it into a black bag in the corner of the room.

“What are you filling your cups with then?” asked Clarke.

“Cider,” Lexa stated.

“So, you’ll drink cider, which is incredibly sour, but not beer. How does that work?”

“Well, it’s magical really,” Lexa began sarcastically. She started filling up a few cups with her fruity cider. Then, she said, “You pick up a cup, put it to your lips, tip it back, and oh, look! You’re drinking cider instead of beer!” Clarke’s features darkened, and if Lexa thought looks could kill, she’d be six feet under. Echo on the other side of the table tried her best to hold back a titter at the two women arguing. Bellamy just sighed. He’d known Clarke practically forever, but he’d not known Lexa long. All he knew for sure was that Clarke had never argued this much with someone over stupid things, nor had she complained so much about one person when she wasn’t even present. Bellamy didn’t necessarily have anything against Lincoln’s younger sister, but he recognised that there was just something inside them both that brought out the worst of them.

“Right, are we ready to play?” Bellamy prompted, trying to stop the bickering.

“Absolutely!” Clarke replied.

“Ready to lose?” challenged Echo. Bellamy chuckled, squeezing her adjoined hand as Clarke narrowed her eyes.

“Clarke’s ready to lose, for sure!” Lexa hit back. The blonde spun around to her, glaring.

“Oh, no. You’re the one who’s going down in this game,” she warned.

“Guys!” said Bellamy exasperatedly, “You’re on the same team!” The two women just refocused their attention back on the table, avoiding each other’s gaze. If she could, Lexa would’ve folded her arms across her chest, but one of her hands was attached to Clarke’s, and she’d been trying her hardest to not allow them to so much as a brush against each other.

However, that was posing difficult when Lexa was right-handed, and Clarke was left-handed, and funnily enough – Octavia had handcuffed their dominant hands respectively. Bellamy had already sunk one ball, prompting Clarke to down her cup before placing the ball in her left hand. That was when they both realised this wasn’t going to work. Instead of cooperating, Clarke switched the ball into her right hand, aiming then releasing the table tennis ball. All it did was fly in a different direction to where Clarke had aimed. Echo snatched the ball up and started lining up her throw. Clarke huffed, awaiting the next throw while Lexa let out a bitter laugh.

“Are you seriously trying to make us lose?” she quipped.

“I’m a leftie! You try throwing with your shit arm!” Clarke hit back. By the time they’d had that squabble, Echo had missed her shot, the ball landing just in front of one of Lexa’s cups. The brunette grabbed the ball with her left hand and lined it up. Admittedly, it felt very foreign and uncomfortable to throw with this arm. But after her trash talk of her own teammate, Lexa couldn’t back down from this challenge. No way.

“Watch and learn,” she said with a snigger. She was giving Clarke a sideways glance, a cocky half-smile playing on her lips. It sent an unwarranted shiver down Clarke’s spine. It irked her. She would go as far as saying that she hated Lexa. Obviously, she didn’t know the woman well enough to hate her, but she certainly didn’t like anything about her so far. The woman was hard to get along with, nit-picky when it came to things Clarke said, and just downright unpleasant. But Clarke wasn’t blind. Lexa was gorgeous. Her hair was always perfectly tamed back into braids off her face, wavy like she’d just come off the beach, and her eyes were a stunning dark green, deep and thoughtful. Not to mention she had an amazing physique and sharp features like her siblings. Clarke was ashamed to admit that she was attracted to her, so, it was a secret she’d take with her to the grave. No one would ever know that she was attracted to Lexa Woods – especially when she did that stupid, arrogant smirk.

Delighted was an understatement of how Clarke felt when the ball sailed through the air and missed every single cup by a mile. She let out a raucous laugh. If Lexa had just missed same as her, it wouldn’t have been that funny, but because she was so confident in her own abilities and they’d been a shambles, well, that was hilarious. The brunette remained still, silent and stoic. She wouldn’t give Clarke the satisfaction of being humiliated.

When her laughter had died down, Clarke turned to Lexa thoughtfully and asked, “I’m sorry. What was I meant to be learning from that?” In slow motion, Lexa craned her neck to face Clarke, a dark expression on her features. Usually, this would shut up her colleagues or other friends if they’d taken a step too far. But this move just made Clarke laugh harder.

After a few abysmal shots – all missed – both Clarke and Lexa were having their asses handed to them. Bellamy had sunk three while Echo had sunk one, resulting in Clarke having one more drink, and Lexa downing three of her ciders. They needed a new plan, but neither of them was willing to be the bigger person. It was Clarke’s turn to throw. She placed the ball in her left hand and began lifting it over the table, dragging Lexa’s hand with it.

“What are you—” Lexa began.

Cutting her off, Clarke snapped, “We’re going to have to work together if we want to sink even one. Just work with me here!” With a resigned sigh, Lexa allowed her hand to follow Clarke’s, readying for her to throw the ball. Unfortunately, Clarke was right. They were going to have to work as a team if they wanted to win. The ball sailed through the air, bouncing once before landing directly in the opposition’s front cup. “Gotcha!” said Clarke triumphantly. Rather annoyingly, Lexa felt a matched adrenaline course through her. Clarke had sunk one, meaning they were still in the running. As Echo missed her next shot, Lexa placed the ball in her right hand. She didn’t even give Clarke a glance before taking aim. She’d been courteous enough to let Clarke basically use her wrist for her shot, so she expected the same from Clarke. It appeared that the blonde had put her feelings aside to allow the competitive spirit of the game to takeover. Lexa’s ball balanced on the rim of one of the cups before dropping in, gaining a grunt of disappointment from Bellamy, but a fist-pump from Lexa. Clarke wouldn’t let the smile threatening to appear show.

However, once they’d landed eight shots as a team and were currently in the lead, Clarke whooped when Lexa got another. At first, Lexa turned towards Clarke – milliseconds away from offering her a high-five with their free hands when she realised who this was. This was Clarke. She didn’t like Clarke; they weren’t friends. They shouldn’t be celebrating each other’s successes – regardless of the fact that they were on the same time. Lexa’s bright smile transformed into a suspicious look at the blonde. She noted how her expression also dropped from happy to almost irritated that Lexa was doing a good job.

The game finished with Clarke and Lexa winning by three cups. Although triumphant and on a winning high, neither girl celebrated with each other. They smiled at their opponents, then Clarke dragged them back to the board to see what game they had next. As they both read the board, they simultaneously let out a groan. This was going to require way more teamwork. What brightened both their moods was that their opponents were Anya and Raven. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad.

They walked over to the corner in the living room where Anya and Raven were already standing. Beside them was the sign for the activity they were doing: Mummy Wrapping. Anya was holding a toilet roll in her free hand, looking anywhere but at Raven, while Raven scowled in the general direction of the floor. At least they didn’t look as miserable as her sister and Raven, thought Lexa with a chuckle to herself. That didn’t last long. Before they’d even said their hellos, Clarke had started another argument with her.

“I think I should wrap you because I’m probably faster. Besides, I’m a doctor, so I’ve spent time wrapping people up in bandages and stuff. It’s basically my area of expertise,” said Clarke. She reached for the other toilet roll beside the sign. Lexa smacked it out of her hand.

“Uh, no. You may be a doctor or whatever, but you’re much shorter than me. I have a greater surface area to cover, so it’s better if I wrap you,” Lexa argued.

“Well, Anya is taller than Raven, but Raven’s the one wrapping,” said Clarke. She could feel her voice rising, but she couldn’t help it. There was just something about Lexa that riled her up.

“Yeah, and that’s why they’re going to lose!” quipped Lexa.

“Hey!” said Raven and Anya in unison. Once they realised what they’d done, they turned to face each other, then turned away hastily, scowling, like they’d been insulted they’d both thought of the same thing to say at the same time.

“Ugh, whatever! But if we lose, it’s your fault!” snapped Clarke.

“Ha! Sure,” replied Lexa. She picked up the toilet roll, turning to Raven so they could do their countdown to begin. After three, they both jumped straight in to wrapping their partners, the thrill of the competition superseding their quarrels.

“Oh, my god! Why didn’t you take that stupid police hat off like I told you! Now I can’t wrap that bit without it becoming a disaster!” Raven complained at Anya. The older woman was mostly covered in toilet roll, except her face, apparently because of that stupid hat. Octavia watched on from the sofa. Their game had finished not too long ago, and she’d found herself amused by the antics in the far corner of their lounge. Despite Raven’s complaints, they were doing a whole lot better than Clarke and Lexa.

“Seriously, Clarke, when I say close your legs, I mean close your legs! I didn’t realise it would be that hard for you!” Lexa practically shouted. Octavia cautiously eyed her friend’s facial expression. Octavia knew that look. Clarke was on the brink of murder.

“I have got my legs closed! It’s you who is completely incompetent at this!” yelled Clarke. Her face was red with fury and when Lexa resurfaced from wrapping toilet roll around her legs, her face was also red, but most likely with exertion. They both looked like they were going to explode, and Octavia couldn’t help but snigger at them.

“Remind me again why this was necessary to pair them,” said Lincoln in her ear. Octavia let out a laugh, resting her hand on his thigh.

“Trust me, Linc. Anya and Raven totally have the hots for each other. They’re practically the same person with the same humour, same opinions, and same distaste for each other. And Clarke and Lexa, well…Clarke has never passionately hated someone as much as Lexa, which can only mean one thing. She totally likes her! Lexa’s a little more closed off, but I’ve seen the way she looks at Clarke when we’re out. It’s like she’s mad that she’s attractive. Kinda hilarious,” said Octavia. Lincoln couldn’t argue with that.

“Hopefully, getting them to get along will help with our plans as well,” he added.

“Exactly,” Octavia agreed. She offered him another warm smile before turning her attention back to the entertaining antics in the corner.

Seconds before Raven finished wrapping the hat up and winning, disaster strikes. Lexa had just wrapped up to the bottom of Clarke’s thighs when there’s a tangling in the chain of their handcuffs. In a matter of seconds, an unbalanced Clarke turns into a tripping and falling pair. Lexa is the first to go, landing on her back before she realises what’s going on. Almost in slow motion, Clarke is next, falling forwards and being rendered useless to stop it with her legs tied in toilet roll. She lands flushed against Lexa; lucky the brunette was able to shift her head in time to avoid them bashing skulls. Octavia’s concerns for their safety vanished when Raven and Anya were the first to burst out laughing. Octavia joined in, Lincoln shortly after until they’d gotten the attention of the whole room.

Honestly, the incident would’ve been fine, and a funny story for later down the line if it wasn’t made all the more hilarious when Clarke was unable to stand back up because she had no freedom in her legs. Octavia felt tears pricking at her eyes at the sight of her friend struggling to get up. Each time, she landed back on Lexa. She was getting more and more frustrated with herself. If this was anyone else she’d landed on, it would’ve been funny, but this was Lexa. So, she needed to get off as soon as possible. However, every time she did, she’d fall back down, thumping into Lexa’s body, and getting closer and closer to her face. She knew she should admit defeat, but then they’d just be stuck there on the floor, and Clarke couldn’t cope with being in such proximity to the stunning brunette.

But after her fifth failed attempt, Lexa’s hands found their way to Clarke’s waist, pushing the blonde into a sitting position. They faced each other and it felt like the world had stopped spinning. All the noise, laughter and music faded away as they properly looked into each other’s eyes. Then, Lexa broke into a smile. Her smile broke into a chuckle, then her chuckle broke into a laugh. Clarke was almost too perplexed to do anything, but soon, she felt her own laugh joining in. Lexa managed to rip all the toilet roll away from her legs, finally allowing her to stand up on her own accord. Then, even surprising herself, she offered a hand to Lexa and pulled her up. Clarke felt her own hand burning with a funny sensation as their skin met. Anya and Raven won that game.

Once the women put their differences aside to laugh at themselves, it turned out that the games ran much more smoothly. They even ended up winning apple bobbing against Monty and Miller and pin the tail on the werewolf against Murphy and Emori. They did lose some too, but rather than blaming each other, they just laughed it off and continued with the party. It actually ended up pretty fun. They weren’t the overall winners, but that was okay. What was more important was that they actually had fun. Neither could be sure whether Anya and Raven would agree. They’d spotted them on their beer pong game, and they were getting along famously. Perhaps tonight would change everything. Funnily enough, Lexa scoured the room, searching for her sister, but couldn’t spot her or Raven anywhere. Perhaps they’d gone to the toilet. That was the only time one handcuff was allowed to be released, but the other person had to stand outside the door for the duration anyway. However, when it had been fifteen minutes and all the games ended twenty minutes ago, Lexa grew suspicious.

“Have you seen Raven or Anya?” Lexa asked Clarke. The blonde turned to her straight away, a confused expression on her face.

“I was just thinking the same thing!” said Clarke. They both looked around for them. They spotted a bunch of people in the kitchen, drinks in their free hands as they chatted animatedly. Lexa didn’t recognise anyone there, so she assumed Anya wouldn’t be amongst that crowd. In the living room, there were a few of their friends, including Monty, Miller, Jasper and Maya, but still no Anya nor Raven. Clarke and Lexa even went as far as going upstairs to the bathroom, but it was empty. There was only one place left to check, and both were sure neither would go there. Still, they edged the patio door open, noticing that it was unlocked. That meant that someone had gone outside – even if it wasn’t Anya or Raven.

Lexa was the first to step outside into the chilly night air. There was something about Halloween nights that made the darkness creepier but more exhilarating. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark as Clarke took her place beside her. Only after a few seconds did Lexa notice two figures against a tree close to the bottom of the garden. As they became clearer, she gasped as the realisation hit her.

“Is that—” Clarke began. Lexa cut her off by clapping a hand over her mouth and nodding vigorously. They scampered back inside, throwing the patio door shut again before turning towards each other. “Well,” Clarke said. A grin was forming on her lips. “At least we know Anya and Raven are getting along better now.” Lexa met Clarke’s eyes, looking as pale as a ghost, even underneath that white makeup. Watching your older sister making out with someone against a tree isn’t something you want to see. Clarke let out a laugh at Lexa’s expression, placing her free hand on her shoulder. She relished in how firm it felt beneath her touch. “Dude, seriously. Anya is like what? Twenty-eight years old? She can kiss people, and you know what? She’s probably had sex,” said Clarke. Lexa whined, pulling a disgusted face. She used her free hand and the handcuffed one, dragging Clarke’s hand with her, as she covered her face with her hands. This just made Clarke laugh harder.

“Why would you say something like that?” Lexa wailed. Clarke didn’t have chance to answer as Octavia bundled them back outside, calling out to Anya and Raven, who she’d not noticed were preoccupied against a tree. The two women walked over, looking innocent, but Clarke and Lexa knew different, of course. They greeted them and stood around in a circle. Octavia was practically bouncing from foot-to-foot while Lincoln stood calmly. Clarke felt the cold the most, trying to wrap her arms around herself. With one being attached to Lexa, it proved difficult.

“Okay, so we just wanted some time away from the party to ask you guys something,” said Lincoln. The others nodded, anticipating what they were going to say.

“Obviously, you know we partnered you guys together, and there was a reason for that. One – you’re all totally useless and this was an attempt at matchmaking,” Octavia began. Lexa flitted her gaze across at Anya and Raven, watching as their eyes slid to the floor awkwardly. Then, the full force of Octavia’s words hit her. She was trying to set her up with Clarke! Absurd! “And secondly – we need you guys to get along because I wanted to ask if you’ll all be my bridesmaids,” Octavia continued. The world stopped spinning. Clarke was the first to react, squealing as she ran towards her friend, pulling Lexa along. They met in a quadruple hug, arms and hands at awkward angles to ensure they were all touching.

“You guys! Aw, that’s amazing!” said Clarke. Seconds later, Raven and Anya jumped in, wrapping their arms around the happy couple and Clarke and Lexa.

“See! This is what I want! I want us all getting along like this,” Octavia exclaimed. Everyone pulled away to breathe. Octavia looked at them all in turn, a wide smile on her face. “So,” she continued, “is that a yes?” Everyone agreed simultaneously, matching Octavia’s smile and laugh as they went in for another hug.

When they returned to the party, Lexa felt a new sense of happiness wash over her. She was going to be a bridesmaid in her brother’s wedding! It was completely out-of-the-blue. Honestly, she was expecting Octavia to solely choose Clarke and Raven considering they were her best friends, so to be picked alongside them was an honour. It now also made sense that her future sister-in-law partnered them up, so they’d get along. She wasn’t overly pleased that they were partnered because Octavia thought she was the world’s best matchmaker. Clearly, that had worked for Anya and Raven (who were, notably, nowhere to be seen), but it wouldn’t work on her and Clarke. Sure, Clarke was an attractive woman who was bubbly and ballsy and with a competitive spirit that rivalled Lexa’s. And yes, the blonde had grown on her over the course of the night – rather annoyingly so. Lexa glanced sideways at her, feeling her own smile grow at the sight of Clarke laughing at something Murphy said. Clarke caught her looking and quirked a brow questioningly. With a shrug, Lexa averted her gaze. She didn’t even notice her smile had transformed into a smirk, but Clarke noticed immediately.

Perhaps the blonde spent a few extra seconds staring at the way the corner of Lexa’s mouth quipped upwards. Perhaps she had a lapse in judgement and envisioned how Lexa’s smirk would taste. She couldn’t help it. Lexa just seemed to get prettier and prettier as the night drew on, and Clarke hadn’t even been drinking that much. Besides, that vampire outfit was doing her a lot of justice. The white shirt splattered with blood was tight and fitted, rolled up to her elbows to show off her toned and tanned forearms. Those black pants were also fitted nice, accentuating her legs. Lexa usually had quite a tanned face, but the white makeup was covering a lot of that up. Most of her dark lipstick had been rubbed off with drinking, but her eye makeup was still intact, making her green eyes pop. Clarke had learned a lot about the brunette that night. She’d learned that she had a quiet confidence, could hold her own, and was very strategic when playing game. Maybe she’d judged Lexa too harshly too soon. That didn’t mean that she was impressed with Octavia’s little plan. Yes, they’d found that they can get on, but she was still unconvinced that there was anything between them. Well, she’d admit that she was physically attracted to Lexa, but there was nothing else…

Well, Clarke didn’t think there was anything else between them, but perhaps there was. She was starting to think so when a few of them congregated outside to try biting apples dangling from the washing line. Obviously, she was just in a short Buffy dress, and it was getting closer to half past eleven at night, so it was getting colder and colder. When Lexa saw Clarke shivering, she manoeuvred her cape off with her free hand as best she could. The problem was that she got it stuck trying to untie it from around her collarbone.

“You don’t need to give me your cape. I doubt it’ll warm me up anyway,” said Clarke.

“Well, I don’t need it and it might stop you shivering,” Lexa replied.

“But Lexa—” Clarke began.

“Stop whinging and help me untie this,” Lexa interrupted. Rolling her eyes playfully, Clarke stood to face Lexa, placing her fingers on the strings. As she felt them loosening, she made the mistake of glancing upwards, making direct eye contact with those deep green eyes. Transfixed, she couldn’t tear her eyes away. She could’ve sworn Lexa glanced down at her lips, but she couldn’t be sure. The only thing that broke the moment was the cape ties falling undone. Lexa caught it and dropped her gaze. The moment passed. She placed the cape over Clarke’s shoulders, tying it around her shoulders and Clarke immediately felt the benefit.

“Thank you,” Clarke said, but it came out as more of a whisper. Apparently, she’d lost her voice. Lexa just gave her a small nod. This time, Clarke was sure her gaze dropped to her lips and she did the same. It didn’t matter if anything happened between them, Clarke had to convince herself. It was all purely physical if it did, and it didn’t mean anything. They were just attracted to each other. Nothing else. Clarke averted her gaze to check their surroundings. Satisfied that no one was paying attention to them, she lunged forward, crashing her lips against Lexa’s. The brunette met her in a passionate frenzy, mouths moving against each other while teeth clashed. Clarke’s free hand came up to rest against Lexa’s cheek while Lexa’s left hand circled her waist. Their hands that were joined could do nothing more than hang limply by their sides. Clarke slid her hand from Lexa’s jawline to the side of her neck, deepening the kiss as she went when they heard their names being called from the house. Immediately, they separated, wide-eyed as they turned towards the voice. Octavia was stood at the door with no Lincoln in tow. She hadn’t spotted them yet, thankfully. Neither woman wanted to give her the satisfaction of knowing that her plan worked. Besides, it hadn’t worked. They were just making out. That’s all.

Trying to play innocent, they walked towards the house like they hadn’t just made out in the middle of the garden. When they reached Octavia, she was holding a bunch of keys in her hands.

“At midnight, the cuffs can come off. Thanks for not killing each other tonight,” said Octavia sweetly.

“It proved difficult,” Clarke quipped. She cast a smirk sideways at Lexa and the brunette glared back. This was good. They were putting up the pretence that they weren’t attracted to each other, so Octavia would have no idea.

“Mm, it was challenging,” agreed Lexa. The shared a smile. Octavia laughed a little, then proceeded to pluck the right key out of her bunch.

“Well, well, well, Thirsty Ones…” Octavia began. She unlocked Clarke’s cuff then Lexa’s. She continued, “You are no longer bound to one another.” They all let out matching laughs while Lexa massaged her wrists. Octavia departed, heading in the direction of Bellamy and Echo. Lexa turned to Clarke, a suggestive look on her face.

“So…” said Lexa. Clarke grinned at her, having to resist lunging for her again right here in the middle of the kitchen. It was busy with many people around them and neither of them were into public displays of affection.

“Back outside now I’m warm in this fetching cloak? Or, we could always hijack the upstairs bathroom?” Clarke suggested. Lexa’s smile grew and for a minute, Clarke was convinced she’d pull her into her right there and then. However, they were interrupted when Lincoln ran over, dragging them to the beer pong table. They guessed they could play a game or two before resuming their make out session.

A game or two turned into a few games until it was nearing one in the morning. Lexa felt like her hands were itching to touch Clarke again. Her lips were still tingling from the kiss and she didn’t even know why. Perhaps it was that very short dress, or perhaps it was how much fun they’d had together that night. All she knew was that she definitely needed to kiss Clarke again. When they finally got another moment of peace, they were stood in the hallway, both nursing their final drinks of the night. Clarke watched as Lexa took a step towards her, angling her face like she was going to kiss her again when she suddenly jumped away from her. Clarke snapped her head away, immediately spotting Anya and Raven walking towards them.

“Lex,” Anya said. She grabbed her by the elbow and began dragging her away from Clarke and Raven. Honestly, Lexa was fed up of being dragged around all night. Her older sister looked at her seriously, then dropped her voice to a murmur. “I’m going home with Raven tonight, so, is there anywhere you can stay other than our place?” Anya asked. Exasperatedly, Lexa threw up her arms and sighed. She knew it was a mistake sharing a flat with her older sister. Apparently, Raven had told Clarke the same.

“It’s fine!” Clarke shouted down the hallway, drawing both Anya and Lexa’s attention. “Lexa can stay at ours tonight,” she added.

“Great!” said Anya triumphantly. She clapped Lexa on the shoulder and bid the two women goodnights. In a few seconds, Anya and Raven had departed, having already told the hosts they were leaving. Lexa crossed the space of the hallway towards Clarke. Rather embarrassingly, Clarke fluttered her eyes closed, but Lexa stopped just in front of her. She let out a chuckle then began untying her cloak from around Clarke’s shoulders. She then proceeded to wrap it back around herself, a grin on her lips. Clarke took the hint and grabbed her coat from the coatrack. They walked into the lounge and bid the other partygoers goodbye, spending a little longer to hug both Octavia and Lincoln. In a matter of minutes, they were setting off into the night, this time holding hands without the constraints of handcuffs around their wrists.

They walked past a few buildings and relished in the empty streets. As they neared Clarke’s shared apartment with Raven, anticipation grew while their patience ran thin. Clarke wanted to kiss Lexa there and then. Lexa had wanted to kiss Clarke again since they’d stopped kissing. So, when Clarke stopped walking and pushed her up against a wall to start attacking her lips, Lexa couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> And we're done! Let me know what you guys think:) Which was your favourite story of the whole Clexaweek? I hope everyone has a good Halloween despite lockdowns everywhere (at least here in the UK) and stay safe:D


End file.
